Bad Girl goes good
by tweettweet-24
Summary: Bella's a total bad girl. She then falls for Edward who doesn't like her type. Will she change in order to be with him? Will he change her? My FIRST FanFic. All Human. If you like review X
1. Playtime over

Time to Play

-9 months earlier-

My name is Isabella Swan. But people just call me Bella. I'm not the average teenager or well maybe I am. I like living the dangerous life. I'm not the girl to call a "Goody Two Shoes." I'm a total bad girl.

So let's start off with my family, shall we? I'm an only child. I'm the little girl my mother and father will ever have...well except I'm not a "Little Girl." I'm as grown as they get. I may be 17 but I do what I want. My parents are divorced. They split when I was a baby. My mom has started dating a guy name Phil. One thing led to another and they ended up married. My father is still by himself. He's never found anyone because he's a hard worker. He the chief of police in a small town of Forks.

Forks is where I was born. When my parents split I went with my mom. Now I live with my father. This is going to be great. He's always at work meaning I can do ANY damn thing I please to do.

I go to Forks High school. Since I've been there Everyone's been trying to get my attention. I mean don't get me wrong there are some sexy ass guys here but I just never really thought about going out with any guys, I've been busy going around doing anything I please to do.

But there is one one fine ass boy I sit next to in science. Mmmmmmmm he is SOOO damn sexy. The name is Cullen. Edward Cullen to be exact. I'd tap that any day now. I'd hit it but just wont quit it shit. He makes me want to jump his bones.

Now I'm not sure what makes me want him so bad but I just do. Anyone's got a problem with that 'll just beat their ass. Shit I don't have time for weak ass bitches. So if you wanna chill with me then you got to be down with whatever I feel like doing.

-Present day-

I've learned to tone it down a little bit. No one could handle me. You see there was a situation that made me realize that what I was doing and how I was acting was totally and completely wrong. I mean I had fun being bad but those days are over.

Now remember that guy Edward Cullen? Well I tried to talk to him so many times. He didn't like the type of girl I was. I have to admit I was too out of control. Want to know what I did? I changed for him. After that we fell madly in love. Now there is another thing I love just as much as him: our child.

-Flashback-

_Five more minutes_ I thought. My heart is pounding so hard. I'm scared. The buzzer went off. _Where did those five minutes go?_ I picked up the test and looked at it. _Oh God! Im PREGNANT! HOW did this happen? _I don't know how I am going to tell Edward. Just then my phone rings.

"Hello." I answer

"Hello my angel. What are you up to love?'

_How am I going to tell him he's going to be a father?_ "Umm Edward..."

"Yes Love?"

"We need to talk...Like now." I say "is there anyway you could come over soon?

"Yes love. I'll be there soon." he replies

"Okay I'll see you then." I hung up. As soon as I hung up I started crying. I cried so hard. I even cried until Edward got there.

When I opened the door he had the most beautiful smile on his face until he saw my face. He had worry written all over his face, he was at my side in an instant.

_How am I going to tell him? He won't believe this_. I thought

"Edward, I'm..."


	2. 5 months

Previously

_How am I going to tell him? He won't believe this_. I thought

"Edward, I'm..."

"Bella you're what?" He asked worried. Oh God I have him worried..._AGAIN! I just have to spit it out. I'm just so scared how he's going to react _I thought.

"Edward, I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant" I just broke down. I cried so hard. He just sat there for a minute. All you can hear is my sobbing. He continues to sit there. I just want him to freaking hold me. I mean he can have sex with me right? But he cant or wont hold me? The least he could do is comfort me or not even that. He could at least say something. I mean he's not the one having to give up anything if that's what he's thinking about. Hell he doesn't have to share his body with our child and the least he could do is say something comforting.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He finally said something. "I'm just so shocked. I'm not ready for a kid." Oh he better not be...

"So what's that supposed to mean?" I ask. He better not be leaving me with our kid.

"It means... I'm not ready for a kid."

"Please don't leave me Edward. I love you so much. I've changed my habits and changed how I was just to be with you. Please don't leave me. I'm having a kid with you. I love you and I need you. You complete me." I cry even harder.

"Bella. Please don't be like that." He pleaded.

"You're the one leaving me" I sniffled. He rushes to my side and wraps his arms around me. It felt nice to be held.

"Oh Bella. What has gotten into you?" He asks

"Besides you? These hormones due to this baby. Now leave me if that's what you plan to do. I don't want you to leave me but do it if you're going to do it."

"Bella! Will you just listen to me?" _Oh God here it comes_ I thought. "I'm not going to leave you. Not now or not ever. Especially now that you're having our kid."

"Thank God. I just about had a heart attack."

-End Flashback-

4 months later

Its been five months now. I have a doctors appointment. We're going to find out the gender of our baby. Edward and I are really excited. We pull in our parking spot and get checked in.

"Ms. Isabella Swan" the nurse calls

"That's me." I get up and Edward follows. I get weighed, he nurse takes my blood pressure, checks my pulses and measures my belly. I'm getting so big. This will be like the 4th time we will see our baby but we get to know if we're having a baby girl or a baby boy.

"The doctor will be right in with you guys in a few minutes." says the nurse and then she leaves.

"So what do you hope we're having love?" Edward asks

"It doesn't matter to me. Any child of yours is a blessing." I truly mean this. Having this baby with him makes me love him even more than I did.

The doctor comes in. "Hello Isabella. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine. You know just pregnant. ha."

"Well today we're going to take a look at the baby. Did you want to know what the gender is?"

"YES!" Edward and I both said that at the sane time.

"Well this is might be cold for a second" he puts the gel on my stomach. It wasn't actually that cold. He get the equipment out and I could see our little angel.

"Well congratulations it looks like you're having a..."

**A/N hahahahaha little bit of a cliffy you think? Nawwww never. Anyways here's another chapter :) Thank you****Twiloverwithabigimagination**** for the review :) it made my day and I'm glad you like it :D I'll try to update as soon as I can :) Oh and got a couple questions. Should the baby be a boy or girl? Any name suggestions? submit a review with ideas please :)**

-**xoxo Tweettweet-24**


	3. Our Angel

**A/N So I just decided on what I wanted to do with the story. I figured what I wanted the baby to be instead of asking you guys, the readers, because I wasn't getting much love from anyone :( well here's another chapter and maybe I'll get a response from some people? Well I hope so.**

"Well congratulations it looks like you're having a...baby girl!" The doctor says

I can't believe we're having a little princess! I already have her name picked. I'd already had names for if she was going to be a he or when we found out it was a she. If the baby was going to be a boy I was going to name him Edward Joseph Cullen. But since our baby is a princess her name is going to be Aimee (**A/N its pronounced like Amy except spelled differently :)**) Renee Cullen.

"A beautiful name for our beautiful daughter" Edward said after I had told what her name will be.

"I can't wait for her to be born" I say. I imagine a beautiful baby girl that looks like her father in my arms. I can see myself loving her with every fiber in my body. I'd cuddle her close to me when its time for bed. I imagine what it'd be like when she's born. After she has entered this world I want to hold her in my arms. I want to stop my little angel from crying and rock her to sleep.

"I'll see you next month." the doctor says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay. See you then." I say and the doctor leaves. I fix my maternity pants and pull my shirt down and hop off the bed. I rub my belly and right then she starts kicking. "I love you." I whisper and continue to rub my belly.

"I can't believe I'm having a little girl" Edward said. The expression on his face was so sweet and so full of love. He starts to rub my belly now. He gets on his knees and puts his ear on my belly. Then he turns his head and starts talking to her. "Hey there my little Princess. I'm your daddy and I can't to finally meet you. I can't wait to see your little face and touch your tiny hands." he says full of love.

Tears started rolling down my face when he's saying those things. Then he does something unexpected. "Bella I love you so much. Will you please do me the honor and be my wife before Aimee is born?" I can't believe this either. More tears run down my face.

"Yes." I whispered. He stands up and kisses me with so much passion. I'm marrying the man of my dreams and having a precious daughter with him. Nothing better could happen.

When we arrive home I get ready for bed. I'm so tired. Carrying this extra weight tires me out. But if I have to do this a million times to have my Aimee I'll do because she's worth every minute of the pain and exhaustion. Just as I'm about to lay down Edward walks in and rubs my belly. He starts talking to her again. "Mommy and Daddy are going to get married. Mommy makes Daddy the the most happiest, luckiest guy on the planet and we love you so much little Aimee." He never fails to touch my heart and make me teary eyed. I have tears rolling down my face when I get in bed.

I lay in bed and Edward joins me. We get under the blankets and Edward cuddles with me and Aimee. She starts kicking as soon as he put his arm around me and rests his hand on my baby bump. I fall into a deep sleep with a big smile on my face.

**A/N Here's the chapter I've been meaning to post. This is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you all like it :) I'll be posting the next chapter**

**P.S reviews make me write faster and they make my day :) so please review and you'll have a new chapter soon and one happy writer who will think they don't suck as bad as they thought :)**


	4. Torture

I don't I've been so scared in my life. The wedding is 1 month before our little Aimee is born and we have to get things for the baby. That all means 1 word: Shopping! Shopping and Alice mix _VERY_ well. We need shopping done and Alice loves shopping. I'm only doing it for Aimee and Edward and my wedding.

It was dreaming peacefully about me, Edward, and our little Aimee. Edward and I were in the hospital after I had went into labor. She was just born and she was crying. The doctor placed her in my arms and I tried to comfort our little miracle. I had tears running down my face.

"Isn't she beautiful Edward?" I ask in my dream

"Wake up Bella!" I hear in a really excited voice.

I slightly crack one eye open and see who it is. I close my eye and grumbled and turned over. That did not stop her. She just kept shaking me.

"BELLA! Get UP! NOW!"

"Alice! I'm _TRYING _to sleep! You know that thing you do when you lay under a blanket with a pillow. That's my best friend especially since I have baby in my tummy!" I yell back at her. She was pissing me off. Rule number one: _NEVER_ mess with a pregnant woman's sleep or she'll just bitch at you and go back to sleep.

"Fine then Bella. I guess you don't want to have stuff for when Aimee arrives and I guess you don't want to have a wedding before she gets here." Alice says innocently.

I sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go." She jumps up and down excitedly. God she knows how to guilt trip me. This is going to be torture! But ONLY for my baby girl and the wedding that soon will be over with.

I got up and tried to decide on what to wear. I just ended up with a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top with a sweater to top it off. Sexy right? Not really. I got in the shower and automatically lost my bad mood. Warm showers never failed to do that. I got dressed and and brushed my teeth. I got downstairs already knowing what was waiting for me.

"Bella! Right on time!" Alice jumped up and down. "This is going to be so fun and I can't wait to hit the baby stores!"

Oh God there she goes with all this jumping around at what time in the morning? 8:30 in the MORNING! How can she have so much energy after getting up so early? Man she's one crazy girl!

"Come on preggers! It's time to go!" she says clapping her hands. Oh Jesus. I just want to get this over with.

We drive to a baby furniture store and Alice is unleashed. She's going crazy. It's like watching a cartoon that's moving faster than the speed of light. She talked a million words a minute. I just did the best I could and nodded with a smile on my face and said yes to everything she says.

When we left the store we had over 50 bags of baby necessities. There was a lot of pink and yellow and maybe a little green. I just hope Aimee won't look like a giant ball of pink. Just when I thought we were done Alice takes me to a bridal store.

I tried on what felt like a million dresses till I found the one. It was beautiful . It was long with thick straps made with light fabrics. It didn't make me look too big. It was perfect. Now I have to decide on what kind of shoes I want to wear because I sure as hell am not wearing heals!

When we got home I was so exhausted. I flopped on the bed to see my angelic husband to be. I was happy to be home and to see him.

"How was shopping?" He asks. Oh God I don't even want to _THINK _about it.

"Ugh. Tiring. Beyond tiring! I'm just glad today is over." I sigh. I'm just so tired. I could use a nice long nap.

"What did you guys get?"

"Oh we got like over 50 bags worth of baby stuff. Plus there's furniture being brought to the house on Tuesday. Then we went dress shopping." I said yawning.

"Did you really? Did you find one? Do I get to see you in it?" he asked a million miles an hour

"Yes. I found the _PERFECT_ one. And you can only see me in it when I walk down the aisle." There's a big smile on my face when I say this.

"Aww. Okay" he says back.

"I'm sorry Edward." my eyes are drooping and that's the last thing I can remember.


	5. Drama

Today we're doing little Aimee's room. With the help of Alice and Edward the room will be painted a yellow and purple. I cant help paint the room being pregnant and all. Paint fumes can hurt the baby and I'd rather die than hurt my little girl. She means the world to me.

After Alice and Edward painted the room we went out to lunch to give the room some time to drive. We arrive at Applebees and get seated then that's when she got started.

"Oh my God Bella you're going to love how we painted the room!" Alice says in excitement.

"Oh really? I was the one who chose the colors!" I say back in fake enthusiasm.

"Oh that's right"

The waitress comes and takes our orders. As she's taking our orders she's batting her eyes at Edward and talking with this really girly/flirty tone. This is pissing me off.

"Hey Bitch back off." I say. She looks as if I had offended her.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" she asks back in a snotty tone

"His _PREGNANT _ fiance dumb bitch. Who the hell are you to start shit with _MY _man?" Oh she's really gonna get it and from one pregnant woman who take any bullshit from no stupid bitch.

"Oh I had no idea he was engaged with a bitchy knocked up slut." She said with a smirk on his face.

That's it I've had it. "Excuse me Bitch but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't get up and beat your ass." I stood up

"Bella no. sit down. You wouldn't want to get Aimee hurt" Alice says

"Ya Bella. Listen to Alice." Edward said. "She's not worth taking the risk with our baby's health." He turns to the waitress who has a smug expression on her face "You! What's your name?"

"M-Mellisa" she stumbles on her words.

"Okay Mellisa. I'm reporting you to your manager." he said in a firm tone. "I will hope you get removed or you will never have my or my family's business anymore."

"B-but I need this job." she said back in a sad tone.

"Well what you did was unacceptable. So I'm reporting you." he said in just as firm of a tone that he used earlier.

"Please don't. I'll make this and the next 5 meals free the next times you and your family come" She said in pleading tone

"That would be great and I expect an apology."

"Okay. Miss I'm very sorry in the way I talked to and I'm sorry for my attitude. I'm disappointed in how I acted." she better be sincere.

"I accept. Now can we get our food? I'm starving."

"Yes I'll get your meal to you as soon as possible."

We got our food and hurriedly ate it. We had to get back and finish my little miracle's room. When we got back home we got back to the room. The room was painted beautifully. We put in the furniture that just came today in the room. It very well with the paint. When we were finished the room was so beautiful.

The window had a nice shade of purple curtains hung up. In the corner next to the window there was rocking chair. Then on the other side of the room there was Aimee's crib. It was yellow with purple trim. We also bought her a baby dresser that was black because her closet couldn't possibly hold all her clothes thanks to Alice. We also had a changing table that matched everything else.

This brought happy tears to my eyes as I sat there in awe.

**A/N I feel as if no one is out there reading this story. I think I might quit writing this story. If anyone thinks I should keep writing please review. This would make me very happy. **

** xoxo**

** tweettweet-24**


	6. Surprise Surprise

I am now 9 months into my pregnancy. Life is so freaking crazy. These mood swings are driving me nuts! First I'm happy then I'm sad then I'm happy again then irritated then depressed back to happy only to end up being pissed at Edward. Why would I be pissed at Edward? Because he did this to me. He made me practically bigger than a blimp! And on top of all of this I am not married to my true love. We decided to wait until we had the baby and we were comfortable to leave her with the family and have a real honeymoon.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't plan this." Edward said in an apologetic tone. I just look at him then he adds "But its not like I don't want our little Aimee. I love and I can't wait to meet her finally."

"Then _YOU_ pop her out right fucking now!" I yell at him. I'm tired and I just want her out! She is so heavy! Jeez I feel like I'm acting like a total bitch right now.

"I'm sorry I upset you Bella. I will leave and give you some space." He starts to turn to leave but I stop him.

"No Edward. Please stay. I want to cuddle. Please?" I say with a sad face. Man I really need to get these mood swings into check. They are killing me and everyone around me. Damn now I feel guilty. This makes me cry a little.

"Bella don't cry. Why are you crying?" He asks in a kind tone.

"Because I've been a major bitch lately and I feel really bad about it." I said sniffling

"No Bella we understand. Its the hormones and we get that."

"Oh thanks Edward. You're the best!" I give Edward a sweet peck.

My due date is approaching soon. We are all preparing for the arrival of a new family member. Everyone is getting excited. I'm starting to get anxious, excited, and nervous. I want her out but I want her still in my womb so I can protect her.

Just then she kicked. I loved it when she kicked and moved but it hurt like hell. "Mommy loves you little Aimee." I rub my belly. Soon I will have my daughter. I'd love seeing her but I'm scared. What if I'm a bad mom? What if she won't like me? What if she loves everyone else more than she loves me? God these thoughts are really killing me.

I'd want Aimee to love us all the same. Well its okay if she loves her parents more because we're her parents. We're her creators and I'm the one who carried her and bonded with her while protecting her. It would break mt heart if she didn't love me. I love her dearly even though we haven't yet. I would do anything for her. She is one of the reasons I live.

As I think about that my love Edward comes in the room. He sits on the bed next to where im laying down.

"So..." He says "The big day is coming very soon"

"Yep. I'm kind of nervous but I couldn't be happier. You know what I mean?" I say back

"Yeah I do. I just can't wait to finally meet her. She's going to be beautiful like her mother" He says in a loving tone. This brings tears to my eyes.

"No I want her to look like you. You have so much more interesting features."

"Well thanks but I want her to look like you. You're such a beautiful person." Edward is being so damn stubborn. He needs to give in with this argument. He should know not to argue and piss off a very pregnant woman.

"No just stop arguing with me. She's gonna look like you." I had an annoyed edge to my tone. I think he noticed he just dropped it.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. Now that I think about it food does sound good.

"Now I am." I say with a smile. He grabs my hand and helps me sit up and he helped me get up and walk downstairs to get something to eat. I'm not sure when this started happening but I felt really strange. Like I was having major cramps. Wait those aren't cramps there like ten times stronger they were contractions. I couldn't even focus on eating.

These contractions were getting worse worse and closer together. I'm just thinking that I'm in false labor because Aimee is not due for another 2 weeks. I'm still contracting more and more and the pain is getting more intense. I wasn't even gonna tell Edward till I was some water on the floor.

"Ummm Edward..."

"Yes love?"

"Did you spill some...water?" I ask

"No." he walks up next to me. "Did you have an accident or something? Because it looks like you might have"

That's when I realized that the water was from me. "Edward? I'm scared."

"Is there a reason why?" he asked

"Yes. That water...its from me. My water broke."

"A-a-are you sure?" He had this panic look on his face.

"Yes. I've been having contractions very close together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thou-"

"It doesn't matter. Aimee's coming and we need to get to the hospital!" Now he's starting to rush to get everything in the car and to call everyone and tell them the great news. My pain just keeps getting worse. I can tell this is going to be a long day of pain and many emotions.


	7. Pain

We're getting ready to go to the hospital. This is so crazy. I'm having my baby girl so soon. Theses contractions are killing me! Ugh the pain is torture. I just wish this was over! This is almost unendurable.

_Just stand the pain for Aimee _I thought to myself. For her I will endure this pain. She means the world to me already. I just can't wait to meet her. She'll beautiful.

"Bella its time to go now. I got everything we need. Come on." Edward said. I love this more than anything next to our precious daughter.

"Okay Edward. This pain is getting worse and worse." I waddle out of the house and try my best to get in the car until Edward helped me. He is so helpful. We're speeding to the hospital now and when we got there our family was already there. You could tell it was them they had balloons and a wheelchair already.

We got parked and Emmett helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair. I was so ready to have my little Aimee. I got wheeled into the hospital. It hurts so bad. I curled over my bulge in pain. The pain was so intense I let out a whimper. Well I thought it might have been a whimper. It turns out it was more of a scream.

They get me in a room and get help to lay on the bed after I have changed. I lay there on the bed in pain. So many contractions! I don't know if I can do this. I have to wait god knows how long for my doctor to come in and see me.

"UGH!" that was a bad contraction.

"Its okay love." Edward says grabbing my hand. He put me this through this.

"I can't do this Edward. It hurts." I'm trying my best to keep from crying. Its not working. A tear slipped from my eye.

Finally the doctor comes in. "Hello Bella. How are you?" Does he really have to fucking ask.

"I would be fine except I'm in SO much pain you know?" Hell he will NEVER know.

"Yes I see that. Well I'll check and see how dilated you are and we'll go from there."

He checked to see how dilated I was and I was 5 cm. That means I can have my Epidural! That makes me so happy. My doctor sent a nurse to give me my Epidural. Ahhhhh I was starting to relax a little. The pain was very dull. A few hours later the doctor came in and checked to see how far I was.

"Well Bella it looks like its time." The doctor said in a clear voice.

"Time for what?" I ask in utter confusion.

"Time to bring this baby into the world"

This isn't happening. I'm not ready. Not yet. I want to have at least a little more time yet I want to meet my Aimee.

"Okay doctor I'm ready." He put my feet where they were supposed to be and then we were ready to get this going. Edward came up to my side and held my hand. After 10 minutes I heard the most wonderful sound fill the room: my baby's cry. Her cry brought tears to my eyes. I was so drained but I just want to hold her once before I rest a while. They placed my baby in myarms and she stopped crying. I can't believe this is my baby she was so beautiful. Edward came up and kissed my forehead.

"You did it." he said in a proud voice. "She's beautiful." 

"She sure is" I look at her and smile. I hand her off to Edward as I felt like I was going to pass out any minute.

"Rest love. You need it" Edwards say. I know I'm tired. He's probably right. Before I closed my eyes I smiled at the sight that I saw. Daddy and baby. They looked so cute together and with that I went to sleep.


	8. Our Baby Girl

I woke up and I saw my baby girl with her daddy. He was holding her and humming to her. I'm just quietly watching them interact with each other. He was holding her with an adoring look. Edward looked so happy with our daughter. I was holding her I'd have that same look. She was beautiful. I just kept watching this beautiful sight when Edward looked up. He had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful." Edward says

"Hello to you too my love."

"She's really gorgeous just like her mommy." He says with a smile.

"She looks like her daddy." I said. Aimee had a bronze hint to her hair and she had a heart shaped face. She had porcelain colored skin but with a rosy pink in her cheeks. She had a nose like her father and she was just beautiful. I can't believe we had made such a beautiful living being.

"Do you want to hold her now that you're awake?" Edward offers. Of course. That's the one person in the world I've wanted to meet so bad.

"Yes please." I answer as I start to sit up. I opened my arms to hold my little Aimee.

Edward placed her in my arms. She was so warm and bundled in a hospital blanket. She let out a little noise when I had a good hold of her. It was when I was looking down at her she opened her eyes. She had beautiful intense green eyes. She had inherited that from her father too. We just sat there looking at each other for a minute

"Her eyes are gorgeous. She has amazing green eyes like daddy." Edward walks over and sits next to us.

"But she's like her mom, Beautiful." Aimee then looks at him and he smiles at her. He grabs her little fingers and examines them. She's looking at us when all of a sudden she starts crying. It was the most precious sound I've ever heard. Edward calls the nurse in to bring us formula. We get the tiny bottle into her mouth and she starts drinking. Aimee is so tiny she doesn't even finish the small bottle we had given her. She peacefully sleeps now. We're both watching he as she sleeps.

"She amazes me with her beauty." Edward says.

"Me too. I can't wait to take her home." I say lovingly. I can't wait to wake in the middle of the night with her. I can't wait to rock her to sleep, to sing to her. I can't to welcome Edward home with her. I can't wait to get to know my Aimee. She is now our little bundle of joy.

I had a cream of us when I slept. Edward, Aimee, and I were at home. I had just put her to sleep and Edward and I were cuddling and watching her sleep. When I woke up I was so full of joy. Waking up to the site of baby and Daddy spending time made it all the better. I just cant for the dream to be real.


	9. 6 weeks

It's been little over 6 weeks since Aimee's been born. Having her was a dream come true. There are still times where I think I'm being too rough with her fragile body. But as a new mothers are always thinking that and its the new worries of babies born to new parents.

6 weeks is when its okay to do the dirty and I think Edward is definitely ready to again but he's being very patient and a gentle man about it. That makes me feel respected. I've also to come to the smart decision to start myself on birth control. I'm not wanting Aimee to have another sibling till she at least the age 3.

I just put Aimee to sleep for the night when Edward walks in. he had a...funny look on his face. 'Edward...?

'Yes?' He answered in a seductive tone. Oh boy I'm in for a wild night.

'Why exactly are you looking t me like that?' I don't know why I asked but I did anyway. Dumb idea.

'You _**know **_why. You don't even have to ask do you?' I gave him this totally innocent look that told him everything. He sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit on his lap and when I did I regretted starting this whole conversation.

'Oh now I see...or um felt what you're talking about.' I giggled. This was funny. I should play a little game with him. ha. 'So you want this...' I ask as I remove a piece of clothing. I turned around so I was straddling him. I then kissed him with as much passion as I could muster up. We continued to kiss until we had to break apart for air. I can tell it only made it worse. Just what I wanted hehe.

'Bella you're not making this easier on me.' we're both breathing heavily. Hmm this game is not as fun because now I want to give in. Like this very minute. Damn it! Well a little more teasing wont hurt before I give in...

'I know. Just though I'd have a little fun first.' A smile formed on my lips as I removed my tank top and then my pants. I had Edward staring eyes wide and his jaw on the floor. I walked over to him and removed his shirt. I got back on his lap and kissed him some more. When we broke apart Edward ward laid me on the bed and he got on top and kissed me hunger. I wanted him right this minute. We were both breathless.

'Edward I want you now' I say. He helps me remove my underwear and unstraps my bra. Then he slid his pants and his boxers down. 'Are you sure you want to? I don't want you to just because I want to.'

'Of course I want to. Thanks for making sure' I spread my legs to make room for him once more. He slides in and I whimper little at the pain. He stops and looks at me with concern on his face. I just nod to tell him he can continue. He starts moving and the pain starts to subside. I let out a few moans and it makes him move faster. He even lets out a few moans. It 's nice that we're both enjoying this together. We start to get a little louder as we climax and finish. Edward extracts himself and rolls off of me and lays next to me.

'That was amazing.' He says.

I nod my head in agreement and positions the both of us so that we are cuddling. I love to cuddle especially after amazing sex. This makes me warm and fuzzy inside. I slip into a light sleep when Aimee cries. She must be hungry. I start to get up but Edward lightly pushes me back down. Then he whispers 'I'll get her. You need some rest' and with that he goes to feed her and put her back to sleep. I stir when I feel Edward return and he holds me as I slip into unconsciousness.

When I wake Edward isn't in bed. I put on some more clothing and I walk to Aimee's room and he or Aimee weren't there. I walk downstairs and they are nowhere to be found. This is strange and I don't know if I should stay calm or freak out because after all Edward and our daughter aren't here. I find a note written in neat hand writing

_Dear Love,_

_ Aimee and I Have gone to the store to get some groceries. I thought you _

_ should have a break and sleep in since you're always up with the baby _

_ when she needs one of us. We'll be back soon. I love you_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Edward and baby Aimee _

Edward is thoughtful and that's one of the reasons I love him so much. This gives me time to shower and freshen up. I shower and then brush my hair after I get dressed. I also brush my teeth. I go back downstairs and clean up some. Then I go and wash the very few dishes in the sink. After I finish those small tasks I go and sit on the couch and switch on the TV and wait for my love and my beautiful daughter.

I must have fallen asleep because as soon as Edward giggles the door knob trying to unlock the door my eyes pop open. There in the door is my love and our beautiful daughter. She was snoozing in her car seat. I go and grab her so Edward can bring in the groceries.

'I was so worried when I woke up and you guys were gone.' I tell Edward.

'We thought you could use some extra sleep. Didn't we little Aimee?' He say the ending part in cute little baby talk. She was awake then and she smiles her little smile. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

**A/N: sooooo what does everyone think? Like or no? Please review and tell me what you think...Please! :)**


	10. finally

Aimee is now 5 months and Edward and I plan on having our wedding. She is more comfortable with the rest of Edward's family. She just loves Esme. Alice tortures her with new clothes every few hours. My poor Aimee.

Edward and I are excited for our wedding. We're doing it the traditional way though I objected somewhat. Tonight Edward is being sent off for the night and I wont get to see him till tomorrow. Sad but this is the way its got to be. I will miss him dearly.

"Bella, ill miss you" Edward says

"Ill miss you too" I say back giving him a kiss. "i don't want you to go." I grab hold of his jacket.

"But Bella," he says while trying to pry my fingers off his jacket. "We have to for the wedding."

I finally give up and let go. I nuzzle my face in his neck. I have to get a big whiff of his scent one more time.

"Don't worry Bella we'll see each other tomorrow afternoon. Ill be thinking of you every minute that we're away from each other" he says so sweetly that my heart melts. I give him one more passionate kiss and I let go of him. He picks up his bag and kisses my hand. He and his brothers leave for the night.

Alice walks in with a big smile on her face. Now let the torture begin.

EPOV

"Woooooooooooot Eddie! Time to party!" Emmett yells. God this boy never calms down. He is looking for some fun because poor ol' buddy tied the knot years ago. Damn I know what this means now. Do I want to know? Maybe that's why they blind folded me.

"Don't call me Eddie" I snapped back. This is gonna be torturous. I'm missing my sweet, sweet Bella already and our beautiful daughter.

"Whoa calm down Eddie. We're here now" I can tell he is smirking. "I'm gonna have Jasper help you out and you have ear plugs until its time" Fuck Emmett! Jasper put the ear plugs in my ears and helped me out of the car. We were walking then we stopped and continued a second later.

The next thing I know I'm in a chair. My blindfold is taken off along with the ear plugs being pulled out and there is a stripper in my lap!

"Emmett! Jasper! what the hell!" I yell but I turn to see they are drooling over the other strippers. What. The . Hell. TORTURE!

I tried getting up but the stripper just pushed me back down. "Relax buddy boy" she says and continues dancing. Fuck. My. Life.

BPOV

Fuck. My. Life. I'm being tortured. Alice thinks its fun to play Bella Barbie and do my nails and play with my hair and give me facials and dress me up for a party held here at the Cullen's house. In about a half hour we'll have a bunch of guests. Phil and Renee are in town and he offered to watch Aimee while Renee, my guests and I party. I'm not looking forward to this.

Guests start arriving and they came with gifts. We start snacking on beautifully decorated appetizers when there was another knock at the door. Alice pops up and directs people to sit down including me. She runs to the door and walked in guys in police uniforms.

"Is there a Ms. Bella Swan present?" a buff guy asks. Oh no.

"That's me." I say in a small voice and raise my hand.

"You're now under arrest." he says with a smile and then out of nowhere music starts playing and they start stripping and the one I was talking to is in front of me while stripping. All the women start hollering and giggling and cheering. Next thing I know I have a practically naked buff man giving me a lap dance. I turn like 5 different shades of red if that's even possible. FUCK. MY. LIFE. x3749885608089.

EPOV

FUCK. MY. LIFE. I'm trying to leave but she won't let me. This is bad. I desperately need a drink.

2 hours later

"Emmie! I feel so GOOD!"

"Are you drunk Eddie?"

"No Emmie. Neber"

"Eddie. You're slurring your words and you're calling Emmie. Dude, Jasper we gotta go. Eddie had too much to drink and is drunk out of his mind!" they both grab me and next thing I know its the morning of my wedding. Shit I have to get ready and all this stuff. I'm gonna be a married man in about 3 hours.

BPOV

Its the morning of my wedding and I've up super early getting ready. I sat for 2 hours getting my hair done and an hour getting my make up done. I was sent to get my dress on because the wedding is to start in 10 minutes. Renee, Esme, and Alice help me get my dress and my garter on.

I was now ready to walk down the aisle. The music started playing, telling me it was my queue to walk down the aisle.

**A/N: just celebrated my birthday! was happy to put up a new chapter. Enjoy and Review please!**

**:)**


End file.
